


Stress

by iArgent



Series: Home is Eight Misfits and Some Issues [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Slayers Cake is a legitimate business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Molly may not have friends, but his work family comes pretty damn close.





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> I slipped and got cr1 in my cr2 fic. Halp.
> 
> Also, written on my phone so I'm sorry.

Molly was fidgeting. He did that a lot, but not usually when he was cooking. It was a definite stress action, and judging by how tense he was, (tail wrapped so tightly around his leg Pike was sure he would lose sensation and that couldnt be good) it couldnt be anything good.

"You alright, Tealeaf?"

 

Pike cringed and saw Keyleth a few feet away hesitate in kneading dough, as if she also knew the fragile state shouldn't have been interrupted. 

"Oh, yes. I..I'm fine!" 

 

The Tieflings false bravado was crystal clear. And Vex frowned. Their accountant was a sharp woman, if a bit abrasive at times. 

 

"Come here for a sec." Vex insisted, grabbing a still warm cookie from a cooling rack. 

 

Molly approached cautiously, not afraid, certainly, but confused and deeply stressed.

 

"What is it Vex? I'm trying to get these pot pies done before we open and we are behind schedule so it's a bit nerve wracking to-"

 

Vex deftly shoved the gooey cookie into his mouth mid explanation.

 

Pike frowned, more out of concentration on Molly's expression than him getting cookied. It was a new type, a gooey mix of milk and dark chocolate with a sprinkle of cayenne and she wanted to know more opinions on the balance.

 

Molly, stunned, chewed obediently and swallowed. "Weird strategy but a damn good cookie."

 

Keyleth pumped a fist in the air "Not too spicy or too sweet?"

 

Molly shook his head, casting odd shadows as the holes in his horns caught the light. "I like it."

 

Pike nodded decisively "Good! I was worried about the balance. Why don't you finish those pies and get them in the oven. I made breakfast."

 

She and the Tiefling made eye contact for a bit. It was hard, as even with the stool she stood on he was several feet taller. However Molly had clearly resigned himself to whatever conversation was coming, and turned back to his work in short order.

 

For his part, Molly was nervous. He'd been working part time at The Slayers Cake for months. His first real job as Mollymauk Tealeaf. Even if his identification had said Lucien Nonagon. Nobody called him by that name. He knew, absolutely knew, that the knowledge he was allowing Molly just a little bit of life would disappoint Lorenzo. So the job remained a guilty pleasure. He just hopes nobody Lucien or Molly knew would stop by but Marian. 

 

He reluctantly cranked the oven timer and slid the pies in. He did more savory dishes for TSC, focusing on lunch specials for the day, or the occasional dinner event at the cafe. 

 

"Done!" Keyleth sang from behind him, her oven clicking shut. 

 

"Good" Pike echoed. "Alright, I've had breakfast warming, everybody out, time to eat."

 

Molly liked the design of Slayers Cake. All twisted wooden chairs with delicate carvings, soft greens and yellows, interspersed with glinting metalwork. It was relaxing. So Molly hated being stressed here.

 

He sat obediently at one of the tables, avoiding Vex's intense stare as she sat across from him. 

 

Keyleth and Pike arrived with bacon and waffles, some delightfully seasoned scrambled eggs, some toast and jam. Molly had to resist standing to help serve. The two women much preferred serving like a family meal, and he knew he'd be told to sit down. 

 

Everything was quiet for a moment. The door jingled and a tall, handsome man with a shock of white hair entered.

 

"Good morning. How is everyone today?"

 

Percy was always so painstakingly polite, even though he obviously wasn't comfortable with Molly. Which was fair, Molly decided, as he himself wasnt very comfortable with anyone but Marian and her husband. And it was weird to be comfortable with the Water Genasi as it was. 

 

"Everyone but Molly is delightful, darling." Vex answered, still making eye contact with Molly. "He is stressed and the new cookie didnt fix it."

 

Percy pressed his lips together tightly and sat down, pulling a plate to himself. "I'm so sorry about her." He apologized, not making eye contact "You don't have to talk about things you don't want to."

 

"Thanks." Just because they weren't comfortable didn't mean Molly didn't like Percy. He liked him a lot. 

 

"But." Pike said diplomatically "if you're really nervous about something you can tell us, and we'll try to help." 

 

Keyleth poured a small cup of tea and handed it to Molly with a wink "They mean well." She whispered. She gently patted Molly's knuckles as he took the cup, causing him to smile involuntarily.

 

"It's not really a big deal" he said, spreading jam over toast "I'm getting some roommates and I'm worried we won't...click? I know roommates aren't always friends and such but." He frowned, taking a big bite of the toast. 

 

"But you want to be friends." Vex finished, eyes flickering to the spade tip of Molly's tail flickering back and forth just above the table. 

 

"It's alright to be anxious." Percy chimed in slowly. Looking as if he was worried but unwilling to show it fully.

 

"I bet it'll be fine." Keyleth said with a smile "you're lovely, they'd be crazy not to love you."

 

Pike set one small hand on his knee and squeezed. It was very comforting.

 

Percy seemed to be gearing up to say something else, resigned but feeling better about himself surrounded by support, Molly decided to wait it out. 

 

"Are you...usually anxious, Molly dear?"

 

Fighting back the urge to blush at the endearment that slipped out for anybody Percy was trying to be nice to, Molly nodded.

 

"I...Know this is sensitive, but maybe speaking to someone about it would help? I have a few friends in psychiatry if you'd like a recommendation?"

 

Lorenzo would be mad if he switched therapists. He knew that. And Lorenzo knew him. Knew him literally better than he knew himself.

 

"It's not usually a problem" he lied "But I'll keep that in mind."

 

Pike squeezed his knee again, and it lifted his suddenly dour mood a little. These were good, nice people, and even if he was still nervous to meet Marians "children" he did feel a bit better. Only time would tell. 


End file.
